User talk:Silverartbrush
Have fun here! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Enjoy the wiki.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) welcome! If you like fan fiction, click here also, click on that link then select shoutbox. Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) What do you paint, like watercolor or oil or...acrylic or some other medium I don't know of? And it's always fun to meet new artists! :) We have a gob on here, so you'll fit right in! :) If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Silverartbrush! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:56, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I Hope you upload more stuff! Don't forget to add the fan art category to your pictures! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if I do this wrong...If I do please let me know what to change. Thank you for the warm welcome Shieldmaiden (and everyone else ^_^)! I do mostly digital painting with a tablet and computer. How do I add a fan art gallery or my art to one? Silverartbrush 02:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC)silverartbrush OK Click on "Add category" at the bottom of the page and type Fan Art then hit enter. This link leads to your Very Own Art Gallery! Click there an' go to town! A note The "left" part denotes what side of the page the pic is on. You can also designate for it to be right or center- just type those in! Winkwink hope I helped! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much! I'll get everything down eventually. Silverartbrush 02:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC)silverartbrush Yeah took yours truly forever (just figured out how to center a pic an I have been here almost a year) ;) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:55, October 12, 2009 (UTC) nonononoooo You are not fan art! Put that category on you pictures! I think they have an artist category. I have to go now, see you tomorrow right? Draw more please! *HINT HINT* Your matey, SM Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I saw lot's of original characters under fan art and I can't find any other category for artwork? Oh well I still need to figure some things out thanks! I will try and draw more, this is honestly my first time drawing anything Redwall related. Silverartbrush 03:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC)silverartbrush hey hey! Hey, Silverartbrush! Welcome to the Redwall Wiki- your online abbey! Hope to be seeing you around, and glad you joined our wiki! If you have any questions, don't be shy! Ask around. :D , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} so you don't really know how to do the role play part? it's pretty easy..on your userpage you put a greeting (what's up! i'm- hello i'm- etc. whatever fits your personality) and you make a little back ground of your character...for an example, go to my userpage, and you'll see what I mean..i seriously love your art! rock on!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Requests now OPEN I am taking requests now! I apologize for the long absence. I am taking three requests. First come first serve. I do only digital painting. For the sake of time I can only paint your character from the shoulder up (no full body). Also, be warned that I cannot give a clear cut time frame for your paintings completion as it is my summer time and I may go on a much needed vacation soon. 1. 2. 3. silverartbrush Hello Friend! Signature I know you didn't ask me this (you asked Ferretmaiden), but click here for a lesson on signatures ----->Signature!!<------ --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 21:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) a sig.. :P well you just copy and past mine and play with it till it fits you. you can change the color just by writing the name of the color (red Navy Purple Orchid Aqua Lime maroon) and you write down the name of the pic you want in your sig, then you click on your avatar and go to "change" and the place where you put your sig'll be there and you paste your sig on, then you click "Custom signature" then you click save... and i asked about salamandastron cause i was wondering if you might want to see this link i have... It's on my userpage, it's called Klitchette.--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Always happy to help! --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 22:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Picture I LOVE THE PIC MATE!!!!! And yeah I'm fine with anything you want to do about it. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:53, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Klitchette link my sig info came to late! XD. heres the link... i'm not asking you to join if you don't want to, in fact 90 out of 100 people don't want to, but it's here anyways. heres the link: http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Klitchette#Polls Klithettes It not something bad, it's just a Klitch fan club XP but not everybody likes klitch and thats ok... I wasn't big on him either when i first read the book, hten i read it for the second time (whilst sitting under my bedroom window on my beanbag chair with a cup of pop) and was like. wow he's kinda cool. :P I know I'm mental. lol --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I can tell you are an older user for several reasons. #1, You have been reading Redwall for over 10 years, as stated on your user page, #2, you are an experienced artist. :) Anyway, my reason for being here is for a request. My next fan fiction is starting in less than a month, and I need something to help me advertise. A picture of the main character in my signature will surely draw people to my fan fic. So, here are the details. I absolutely adored your Gulo picture. His hateful expression goes perfectly with the dark background! My main character for my next story is somewhat of an anti-hero. I would like a background similar to the one in the Gulo picture. The character details are here. (If you were wiondering, that is my second account) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) really? (the boys think we're crazy XD) one of my friends sent me this test thing. it's where you get the date of your birth and make a mad lib with it. one person got "I Karate Chopped a Snowman in an elevator because the voices told me to" and mine was "I licked a Squirrel sliding down a hill because my family think i'm stupid anyway" O.o who comes up with this stuff? lol. ^-^ --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 21:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) so do you still need help in working on your Fursona Jelindae, i think it was? your pic you use for your sig, are her arms folded beneath the cape? cause it actually kind of looks like that from far away.. hmmm :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 02:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Request Oh, that's fine! I'm sure college is really hectic. :( How far along are you, BTW? Thanks so much for doing it! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) oooo. well i'm not saying it's bad or anything, actually it would be kind of cool if her arms were folded beneath the cloak...cape.. thing :P. uuuh wanna do an art trade? you could draw my character, Meeka and i could draw on of yours. wanna do it? Meeka's description (which i need to change a little bit first) is on my userpage.--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) hokay alrighty then! you'll do my Fursona, Meeka Swiftblade (her discription is on my userpage) and i'll do Jelly- o.O Jenny-O.o *whacks head on table once* i'll do wotsername. how's that?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thankyousomuch! *hugs* It's AWESOME! I'm glad you could get back online, and that your dad is feeling better. :D Is there anything I could do for a you as a thank-you? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 13:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I saw that pic you did of Adearna (o.O i hate rying to spell names. i allus get em wrong *huffle*) and guessed you were in the neighborhood! remember that art trade we discussed? I'm working on my Half, by doing a pic of Jendilae... Do you, think, on your half, ye could do Meeka? her description is on my userpage... how are you doing by the way? haven't spoken to you in months!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) AAAUGH! i just scrolled down and saw i already mentioned that it was Meeka i asked you to do for me... i get repetitive quite a bit in my old age...-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) and heres my half of the trade!!! i forgot her cape was black =( sorry. take your time! i don't mind!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) You are awesome. I just thought to tell you that :/ I think you are quite good and you should meet Sambrook. He's a fellow artist. I am a terrible artist. As you can tell by my userpage :P But I survive for my fanfics. Holly Beware the Night 20:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and I am in awe of everyone that can draw digitally! Your pictures truly look realistic... they are amazing. Holly [[User blog:Hollyfire53/Bluestripe the Warrior|Beware the Night]] 10:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! Your stuff is awesome; it merits the praise! By the way, if you're free, would you want to do an art trade? If your busy with a ton of commissions (Which is totally understandable), that's cool, I can wait till later. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 13:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sans-hair is fine. Umm, I'll say up. What about your character? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Well yeah, they're good pics! ;) I look forward to seeing more! I like your newest one for FM too BTW, I just saw it. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 23:28, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you please make a picture of Sunflash the Mace? I would appreciate it if you could finish it as soon as you can! Thanks a lot, Songbreeze9 (I'm not on this site)